


[Hozi]香水

by hunnytree



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnytree/pseuds/hunnytree
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[Hozi]香水

[Hozi]香水·正文  
【写在前头】  
我想大多数人都有过这样的经历，闻到一种气味、或是听到某首歌，就会想起一段记忆。气味或是那首歌，就是那段记忆的符号。

蜂蜜罐子在这里祝大(克)家(拉)情(der)人(生)节(日)快乐。  
有另一半的要甜得像掏空了蜂蜜罐子，没有另一半的也要自由、浪漫、快乐无边。

*57甜饼 57是真的 但写的都是我瞎想的  
*伪现背：队内恋爱 正文4k字 轻度🚗 4个小番外  
*其他出场嘉宾：全圆佑（单纯客串）两句话奎八（剧情需要）

————正文分割线————  
1.  
李知勋发现，天天咋咋呼呼沉迷于老虎的权顺荣最近开始潜心研究起了香水。  
明明权顺荣主动提出到工作室找李知勋练钢琴，却在沙发上越坐越躺，虎爪子拿着手机浏览香水品牌网站，然后问李知勋知不知道哪里能看香水测评。  
李知勋几次都想开口赶人，转念又一想，难得安安静静一会儿也挺好，便心软了。  
过了几天，权顺荣抱着一只纸箱踱进了工作室，脸上笑得像开了花儿似的。  
他跟李知勋说要在这里录个香水测评的视频，理由是工作室里迷人的灯光很有氛围，还拉着李知勋给自己当嘉宾。  
“你就这么喜欢香水啊？”李知勋没好气地说了他一句。  
但李知勋实在是拗不过权顺荣，勉为其难地和他一起坐在了矮桌前的地毯上，打开了支在桌上的手机摄像头。  
“这款ACCA KAPPA的白苔呢，我们先来喷一下！”权顺荣拿着香水瓶，对着香水试纸猛按了两三下。  
“你喷那么多下干嘛！太香了！”李知勋抬手就拍在了权顺荣的肩膀上。  
权顺荣笑嘻嘻地晃了晃纸条，伸到李知勋面前：“这款白苔是淡淡的香味，像大家说的一样，是初恋的味道诶！”  
李知勋无奈地吸了吸鼻子，腹诽：你懂什么叫初恋的味道吗！  
“好像知勋尼夏天洗完晒在太阳底下的衣服的味道噢……”权顺荣嘀咕着，一边去拆下一瓶香水。  
李知勋看着他那若无其事的表情，前面还录着视频，也不知道他是故意说的，还是真的心有灵犀有感而发。  
“来，再来看看这瓶，是芦丹氏的皮肤游戏。”权顺荣喷完闻了闻，说，“据说这一款是取自烤面包的味道，带点奶香味，那么我来采访一下，知勋平时喜欢吃什么面包？”  
李知勋：这么突然0.0？？？  
“我对面包没什么讲究。”  
“啊~这样。”权顺荣眯着他的十点十分眼睛，习惯了对话终结者的说话方式，自顾自地接下话头，“我们平时好像是比较少吃面包，三明治可能更顶饱一些。”  
李知勋随手拿起一支黑色瓶子，给权顺荣找台阶下：“那这瓶是什么？”  
“啊，应该是阿蒂仙之香的小偷玫瑰。”权顺荣神色微妙地接过瓶子，背过李知勋伸长了手猛喷了几下，“知勋呐，你别打我，这个味道刚开始可能有点难以接受……”  
“不是玫瑰嘛，为什么……”李知勋去拽权顺荣离自己远的那只胳膊，想够他手上的香水瓶。  
香水味渐渐扩散开来，弥漫到了李知勋的鼻尖。  
酸涩微苦的木质香中夹杂着玫瑰的丝甜，紧接着是汹涌深沉的、像药一般的广藿香。  
一阵短暂的安静。  
“权顺荣，我揍你！” 李知勋铆足了劲往前一够夺下了权顺荣手中的香水瓶，然后实施背抱式锁人术，挣扎着想把权顺荣从地上抱起来，“不许再喷了，你给我出去！”  
权顺荣仰天大笑，被李知勋锁着完全使不上劲，不小心往后一栽——  
两个人像叠叠乐一样倒在了地毯上，权顺荣躺在了李知勋的身上。  
“……喂，你有东西顶到我了。”权顺荣贼兮兮地说，还故意扭头去找李知勋的眼神。  
李知勋脏话差点就脱口而出，用力把权顺荣从自己身上推了下去：“出去。”  
权顺荣笑着讨好地说：“知道了，知道了。你先出去透口气，我收拾一下。”  
“下次再跑到工作室来乱喷，你就真的死定了。”李知勋拍拍屁股，拿起外套走到门口，又转头，“还有你刚刚录的视频不许乱发！”  
权顺荣比了个OK的手势，看着被逗怒的小猫止不住笑：“知道了，知道了。”

2.  
李知勋结束马尼拉演唱会回来这几天照旧是三点一线，出了宿舍就在工作室吃喝拉撒，晚上再随机抓“运动场”的成员去健身房日常运动打卡。  
以至于情人节前夜，权顺荣收到李知勋的小窗消息说来六楼宿舍的阳台，他愣是没想出为什么。  
权顺荣开了密码锁进屋，六楼客厅只开了一盏小灯，大家都在各自房间里，洗手间有人在洗漱。  
“怎么了？突然叫我下来。”权顺荣走进阳台，李知勋已经等在里面，背后的洗衣机正在运转，发出温柔的水声。  
李知勋扬了扬下巴示意权顺荣把阳台门关上，然后在他转回身的时候往他怀里塞了一样东西。  
阳台很小，没有开灯，只有一扇窗开着，月光透进来照在权顺荣怀里的东西上。  
“这是什么？”权顺荣抬头看着李知勋，语气是大胆的试探，眼睛里却小心翼翼写着期待。  
“你打开看看呗。”李知勋装作潇洒地说，身体却往后靠在洗衣机上，手指一下一下敲着塑料机身。  
权顺荣打开印刻着金色图案的白色外盒，里面是一支白色瓷瓶：“香水吗？！”  
李知勋在月光的阴影里点了点头。  
不用看也知道，权顺荣此刻的表情一定是乐开花了。  
“今天是什么日子吗？你干嘛突然送我香水啊！”权顺荣笑得牙龈都快露出来了，往前探身把香水外盒放在李知勋身后的洗衣机上。  
“……明天是情人节啦，傻子！”权顺荣突然拉进距离，扑鼻的沐浴露香堵得李知勋忘记装作潇洒，赤裸裸地吐出了情人节这个词。  
“啊！对噢！明天是情人节！”权顺荣一拍脑门，这才恍然大悟。  
李知勋眯起眼瞥了他一下，然后抓过权顺荣拿着香水瓶的手，寻到月光底下，说：“瓶身上画了你爱的老虎。这瓶是GUCCI的虎之眼，怎么样，是不是很适合你这位爱虎人士？”  
权顺荣凑近瓶子看，上面的确有一只金色线条勾勒出的老虎正扬着爪子。  
“看你那么喜欢香水，就托朋友买来了。我也没有闻过，不知道你喜不喜欢这个味道。”  
“喜欢！你送的我当然喜欢！”权顺荣往空气中喷了一下，带着岩蔷薇树脂味道的木质香飘散开来。  
“那你没礼物送我吗？”李知勋话一出口就悔得想咬自己的舌头，不由自主从洗衣机上直起身子就想迈步。  
权顺荣大脑飞速运转起来想着该怎么回答，手却比嘴快拦住了李知勋，把他按回了洗衣机上：  
“那我送你这个吧……”  
权顺荣话音刚落，李知勋的嘴唇便被堵住了。  
谈恋爱，嘴上动作还得比大脑诚实才行。  
首尔凛冽的冬天，两个人的嘴唇都有些干燥得起皮，摩擦生涩。  
权顺荣还只是细细地轻吻李知勋的唇。  
李知勋忍不住想要伸出舌头湿润唇瓣，舌尖便不小心蹭上权顺荣的门牙。  
李知勋觉得扶在自己腰上的手一紧，对面这人的舌头就轻而易举地攻城略地了。  
刚刚喷的香水开始散发出危险的苦中带甜，就好似此时权顺荣交缠着李知勋的舌，往他口中渡来的汁液的味道。  
权顺荣一寸一寸地往李知勋口中深处吸吮着，冰凉的鼻头贴在李知勋温热的脸颊上。  
李知勋觉得自己被权顺荣压得快站不稳了，便捧住他的脸，借着力支起了身子，顺便喘上一口气，偷看一眼昏暗月光下和自己一样意乱情迷的人。  
权顺荣知道他被吻得不舒服，却不放开他，轻啄他的下巴颌，双手托着李知勋想把他抱到洗衣机上——  
“喂，李知勋！你衣服洗好了没有啊！”全圆佑的声音突然从门外传来，还伴随着渐渐走近的脚步声。  
阳台的两人瞬间警铃大作，手忙脚乱地拉开距离。  
“噢……快好了，快好了。”李知勋努力镇定地大声回答，不忘擦一擦嘴边某人留下的水渍。  
听到应答，全圆佑的脚步停在了客厅：“那好了叫我，我还要再洗一些。”  
听到脚步声走远，不顾权顺荣又嘟着嘴想黏上来，李知勋赶紧打开阳台门，推着耍赖的人把他轰回八楼宿舍去了。

3.  
李知勋在客厅把衣服晾到衣架上，看见金珉奎全副武装准备外出。  
不用问，情人节前夜，肯定是和徐明浩约着出去耍浪漫。  
“哥，我大概很晚才回来，就跟明浩睡楼上了，你不用等我。”金珉奎一边穿鞋一边压着嗓子和李知勋说。  
李知勋“嗯”了一声，说知道了。  
楼上权顺荣正在吧台喝水，也碰见徐明浩准备出门，一边嘱咐弟弟外出注意安全，一边在心里打起了小算盘。  
李知勋挑的事，他权顺荣还没熄火，怎么能轻易算了呢？  
权顺荣回房看着柜子里一排的香水瓶，视线停在一支还未使用的香水上，然后十分满意地拿着它下楼，径直朝李知勋的房间走去。  
李知勋刚关上房门，听到大门解锁的动静，又开了一条门缝想看一眼，权顺荣那颗毛茸茸的脑袋和笑得脸颊肉鼓起的脸就出现在面前。  
“我知道你不用香水，所以我这支香水不是送你的，只是放在你这里，”权顺荣自顾自地说着，进屋反手就把门关上落了锁，“我想用的时候再来找你。”  
“为什么？什么香水让你这么宝贝。”  
权顺荣抬手将香水喷在了李知勋的锁骨处和胸口上。  
“喂……”李知勋刚想发威，对面那人就凑到了他的耳边，鼻子轻吸了一下。  
李知勋的耳朵瞬间烧了起来，痒痒的。  
“嗯，佛手柑的味道。”  
然后李知勋感到颈间一沉，又凉又暖让他一激灵，双手不由自主就覆上了权顺荣的肩膀。  
“现在告诉你，这瓶香水叫，”权顺荣轻吸了一口李知勋薄嫩的皮肤，“事后清晨。”  
李知勋被权顺荣旋了个180度按在了房门上，颈窝被啃食的快感让他胸口起伏。  
权顺荣“啪”地一声关掉了房间的大灯，李知勋脑袋里最后一根紧绷的弦也“啪”地一声断了。  
两个人纠缠着倒在李知勋床上的时候，权顺荣还不忘把手里的香水瓶搁在床头柜上。  
因为屋里开着暖气，李知勋习惯穿短裤睡觉。这下就被权顺荣轻轻松松脱了裤子，急不可耐的手指便直捣后穴。  
然而李知勋也不是吃素的主儿，下半身舒服了，这嘴上功夫可不能被权顺荣比下去。他反守为攻，揪住在自己口中胡作非为的舌含了上去，还用齿尖给权顺荣的舌轻轻挠了挠痒，惹得身上那人一声低呼。  
权顺荣手上动作不停，身下的小猫虽然不甘示弱地继续用口舌一路攻略他的喉结、锁骨、胸口，却不断被因权顺荣的逗弄而发出的低哼所打断。  
眼见小顺荣也已蓬勃而出，权顺荣便褪下自己的睡裤，一边安慰着李知勋“会轻一点的”，一边慢慢探入，然后扶着李知勋的腰渐渐加快速度。  
李知勋只觉得下身被顶得又胀又痛，然而交合处的水声却又刺激着耳膜让人情不自禁迸发出快感，让他想起刚刚阳台欢快运转的洗衣机。  
这一想，李知勋却突然知羞了，扯过被子将脸埋了进去。  
空气里只剩下权顺荣粗重的呼吸声和从被子里传出的零星的闷哼。  
第一发的高潮过去后，权顺荣俯下身子趴在大口喘气的李知勋耳边，开口：“你还知道害羞？”  
“还不是都怪你？”李知勋真想一巴掌推开这嬉皮笑脸的始作俑者。  
权顺荣轻笑了一声。  
漫漫长夜，他还有千百种方式让小猫怪他呢。

4.  
“嗡嗡。”  
被床上的人挤掉在地板上的手机发出震动的声响。  
睡得很浅的李知勋微微睁眼，待大脑开机运转后，他伸手捞起了地上的手机。  
李知勋清掉刚刚进来的垃圾短信，一看时间，已是清晨六点十五分。  
“喂……”李知勋推了推窝在一旁睡得正酣的小老虎，“起来……”  
权顺荣迷迷糊糊地“嗯？”了一声，挪上去抱住温热的李知勋，把脸埋进他的肩膀。  
“趁孩子们还没起，你回楼上去睡。”  
权顺荣皱巴着脸努力睁开眼睛：“噢……知道了……”  
李知勋颈窝里散发着似有若无的麝香和紫罗兰的香气，直钻进权顺荣的鼻子。  
权顺荣不知道到底是昨晚喷的香水留香，还是缠绵悱恻过后的自然生香，但反正他很喜欢。  
他紧了紧怀里的人，嘴角上扬：  
“早上好啊，知勋呐。”

————正文分割线————  
【写在后头】  
在决定写这篇文的时候，我去收集有关香水的资料，没想到刚一点击搜索，跳出来的就是GUCCI的虎之眼香水，就进官网看了。虽然小红书上对这瓶香水的形容是一瓶两三千块钱的花露水，不过由于它跟老虎有关系，我还是强行征用它了！其他香水罐子也没有闻过，但一一在小红书上求证了，如有出入还请大家暂且放过吧，抱歉😢  
两个人醒来之后，权顺荣对李知勋说的是“早上好”而不是“情人节快乐”。因为我一直认为，一觉醒来之后身边躺着爱的人，能对那个人道一句早安真的是很幸福的事情。  
另外有四个小番外对正文做补充交代，见Lofter评论或主页🙏🏻  
关于罐子可以看置顶，再次感谢来看文的各位💕


End file.
